While the prior art has contemplated many and diverse portable and fixed game and animal winches configured to support game via gambrel or other means, none are believed to contemplate or suggest the stable, non-rotating configuration of the present invention.
______________________________________ A list of patents which may have some pertinence to the present invention may include: U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5662451 Muzzi et al 09/02/1997 5562534 McGough 10/08/1996 5417609 Oldham 05/23/1995 5395284 Frisk 03/07/1995 5393194 Smith 02/28/1995 5263675 Roberts et al 11/23/1993 4909555 Blasi 05/20/1990 4860404 Flachs 08/29/1989 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,534 teaches a "Game Hoist and Skinning Aid" which includes a horizontal support frame configured to engage a vertical support such as a tree, the frame further including a winch configured to raise a deer via cable supported by the horizontal support frame (FIG. 1); the winch and cable may also be used in skinning the animal by affixing the cable to the hide and winching the cable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,675 shares some teachings with the '534 patent further illustrating the use of a telescoping gambrel for providing adjustable widths.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,194, 5,662,451, and 5,395,284 teach game hoists which include various telescoping booms, none of which, however, contemplate the non-rotating carcass support of the present invention, the telescoping booms limited to a means of adjustment, and not a means of supporting the gambrel or other carcass support in a stable, non-rotating fashion.